Most electronic scales are constructed in two (2) sections: the base and the weighing platform. The base is typically used to hold the load cells while the weighing platform is used to hold the object being weighed and is supported by the load cells. While this method of constructing scales is successful, it increases the height of platform scales and is costly.
Platform scales are also usually constructed in a rectangular form with a support in each corner. In some scales this support is a load cell where a total of four (4) are used and in others the corner support is a lever that transmits the load to a single load cell. The multiple load cell designs are generally more costly but have the advantage of no moving parts or bearings.
This patent discloses means for constructing load cells for weighing scales utilizing three (3) to eight (8) or more point suspension and also discloses means of combining the weighing platform and load cells into an integral structure thereby reducing the scale height and cost.